Find $2^{\frac{1}{2}} \cdot 4^{\frac{1}{4}} \cdot 8^{\frac{1}{8}} \cdot 16^{\frac{1}{16}} \dotsm.$
Solution: We can write
\begin{align*}
2^{\frac{1}{2}} \cdot 4^{\frac{1}{4}} \cdot 8^{\frac{1}{8}} \cdot 16^{\frac{1}{16}} \dotsm &= 2^{\frac{1}{2}} \cdot 2^{2 \cdot \frac{1}{4}} \cdot 2^{3 \cdot \frac{1}{8}} \cdot 2^{4 \cdot \frac{1}{16}} \dotsm \\
&= 2^{\frac{1}{2} + \frac{2}{4} + \frac{3}{8} + \frac{4}{16} + \dotsb}.
\end{align*}Let
\[S = \frac{1}{2} + \frac{2}{4} + \frac{3}{8} + \frac{4}{16} + \dotsb.\]Then
\[2S = 1 + \frac{2}{2} + \frac{3}{4} + \frac{4}{8} + \dotsb.\]Subtracting these equations, we get
\[S = 1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{4} + \frac{1}{8} + \dotsb = \frac{1}{1 - 1/2} = 2,\]so
\[2^{\frac{1}{2}} \cdot 4^{\frac{1}{4}} \cdot 8^{\frac{1}{8}} \cdot 16^{\frac{1}{16}} \dotsm = 2^S = 2^2 = \boxed{4}.\]